The  Clone Pan storys
by Chaotic Brian
Summary: This is a new twist to the clone Pan story. And I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon, and Bleach. Anyway Pan wakes up after a weirdnightmare and now shes being confronted by other heroes.


-1Sorry that it took me so long to get back to writing Fan fics. I hope you enjoy my fan fics.

Keep in mine that I don't own DBZ, BLEACH, SAILORMOON, INVADER ZIM or any of the stories that I will be writing.

P.S. I don't like Dragon Ball GT. So it never happed.

On a late night 10 year old Pan sleeps peacefully in her bed. The day was plane like any other day. A weird rumble like a small earthquake, wakes her up. She leaps out of her bed and walks out of her room to look and see if anyone else felt the trimmers. Just as she was about to go back to bed, a blinding green light flashes threw her window. She shields her eyes from the lights and trips to the floor. " Wa..whats going on?" Just before she could yell out for her father Gohan. She was hit with green gas, then all she can see is black. She hears voices echoing off but her vision is still blurry to make out any faces. " This one is perfect, Not like the others. But were still getting some weird readings from her brain. Lets see what she can do."…………………………... Pan Wakes up in bed feeling like shit. " Was it a dream? I need to stop eating so mush junk food before I go to bed." As she walks down stars she hears the news on tv. " This just in half of two city's were attacked last night, fifty nine dead, and three are in critical care. One of the injured was a super hero from the Sailor scouts, Sailor Mars. More to come at seven." Pans father and mother were on the couch talking about who did this.

Two hours latter as Pan walks to school she cant shake the feeling that something is wrong. And the dream she had last night was no help. Just then a massive explosion from behind her blows her off her feet and sends her flying in to a brick wall. The wall comes down like lago blocks. But being a Saiyan gives her unbelievable strength. " You're the witch that attacked us last night." Pan looks to see 7 Sailor Scouts all bandaged up and angry as hell. Sailor Moon yells. " I know it was you. To think the granddaughter of Goku and Mr. Satin would be a murder!" Pan stands up from the bricks and Yells back. " Calm down! I don't know what you are talking about?" Sailor Venus shouts out to pan. " I thought you were better then this, and were not going to let you do it again. We got friends of the other heroes you hurt." Pan hears a foot steps from behind her, she turns to see a young man in his teens with orange hair and a long sword with another man in a white coat and glasses, coming closer. They too looked badly hurt. "Who are you two?" Pan asked. The man with the big sword tells her." My name Is Ichigo Kurosaki, and you hurt our friends Orihime and Sado. Me and Ishida are here to stop whatever your up too." Pan yells at the crucial. "I'm not up to shit you fuck ups. I didn't hurt you or your friends." Not waiting for Pan to say one more word Sailor Jupiter jumped out at Pan and attacked her with a Lightning attack. Pan stood there and took the brunt of the blast. Pan flies out from the smoke and heads home. But was knocked down by Ichigo with a powerful kick. Pan zooms in to the grown so fast it cases the streets to brake apart. Mean time The other Z warriors feel a high energy level at Pans school and the first one to take of was Trunks and Goten. Pan cralls out from the crater and yells out. " Your starting to piss me off!" The She looks up to see that all the scouts and Ichigo and Ishida are in the air powering up there most deadly blast. Pan sighs. " Aaa fuck me." A blinding white light and the sound of the boom could be heard from the city over. Sailor moon was the first to land down next to the smoldering crater. Out of breath she whispers. " There's no why she made it out of that. " The sound of rocks being moved away catches her eyes. She looks down and sees a half naked Pan with her close torn and burnt away. Pan sick of the crap and being shot at jumps at Sailor Moon kicking her in the chin sending her in the Sailor Jupiter. The fight is now on.

To be continue


End file.
